The Siege of Camelot
by Macilwen
Summary: Sir Murille lays siege to Camelot. Only the knight who has learned honour from a woodcutter may defeat him. Gerald Morris fanfic. AU. Ch. 5 up -- In which there is a Joust.
1. Prologue: Sir Murille

The Siege of Camelot

Disclaimer: ALL I OWN IS SIR MURILLE!!!! Clear? Oh yes, I own the plot. This is not an original Arthurian story. If you want canon, read _The Story of King Arthur and His Knights_ or some other Arthurian book.

Credits: Plot -- me; this particular version of Pellinore -- T. H. White (or whatever his name is; I think that's right); this particular version of -- oh, whatever. These particular versions of the following: Gaheris, Gareth, Kay (or Kai), Dinadan, Griflet, Sagramore, Lynet (Linnet), and Bleoberis -- Gerald Morris; this particular version of Gawain -- me (meet Grumpy Gawain!); Terence -- Gerald Morris; hyperness -- Marcus Aurelius' _Meditations_.

Prologue: Sir Murille

_It came to pass during the reign of Arthur Pendragon that a knight y-clept Sir Murille did come to the realm of Logres. He brought with his person a host of passing good knights and did entreat Arthur to grant him a siege at the Round Table. "A great desire hath I," he quoth "that I should become one of thy knights and take thee as mine liege lord; also that I sit at thine Round Table."_

_Arthur replieth unto him: "Thee I hath no grudge against, but thy boon I cannot grant. For until thine name appeareth upon a siege of mine Round Table, thou cannot be a knight of the Round Table."_

_Sir Murille was then wroth, for he was in truth a recreant knight of the Lady Morgause, the mother of Sirs Gawain, Gaheris, Gareth, and Agravaine, and also the sister of Arthur, and a wicked enchantress. Yet he said not this, but quoth, "Mayst I earn a siege so that mine name appeareth? I wouldst attempt whatsomever thou asketh."_

_"I understand not the ways of the Round Table, but mayhap after thou questeth long thine name shalt appear," quoth Arthur._

_So then the recreant knight Sir Murille did quest. And after he had quested many days, and had not yet come upon what he did seek, he became weary and quoth, "My quest shalt I abandon and go I to Lady Morgause." But ere he had gone e'en three leagues, he came upon a beast most strange._

_Now this beast was the Beast Glatisant, or the Questing Beast. She had the head of a serpent, the body of a lizard, the haunches of a lion, and the feet of a deer. But Sir Murille, not being of the court of Arthur, did not know of the Beast Glatisant, nor of the knight that followed her, a passing good knight y-clept King Pellinore. So as Sir Murille did stare after the Beast Glatisant, King Pellinore did gallop from the forest and ram into Sir Murille. There was a goodly noise, and both knights did fall from their horses. King Pellinore, after he did recover, quoth, "Ay say, leave a poor chap to follow his quest without hurtin' him, what, what?" For King Pellinore had been much shaken in the fall._

_Sir Murille quoth, "Sir Knight, I know not who thou might be, but it seemeth to me that thou should do well to watch thine way." At this King Pellinore was wonderly wroth, for his temper was nigh uncontrollable, and he did challenge Sir Murille to a joust. "An' the winner follows the Questin' Beast, an' the loser goes back to Arthur, what?" he did conclude._

_"'What' thyself," quoth Sir Murille, and he did draw his sword. They did fight long, and Sir Murille was the victor. "Take thyself to Camelot, and tell the good King Arthur that the Knight of the Siege sent thee," he quoth. So King Pellinore betook himself to Camelot, and Sir Murille did follow the Beast Glatisant_

_After many months had passed, Sir Murille did return to the court of King Arthur, and he did bear with him the head of the Beast Glatisant. At this King Pellinore did lament, for he loved the Beast Glatisant, and he quoth in sorrow, "Killin' a poor chap's only friend ain't knightly!"_

_And though it seemeth strange, the Round Table did seem to agree with the poor King Pellinore, and Sir Murille's name did not appear on any siege. And a damsel of surpassing did appear to King Arthur, and she quoth: "Thy Round Table shalt never allow Sir Murille upon a siege."_

_So Arthur did tell this to Sir Murille, and Sir Murille laughed as one fey. "Since one siege I canst have not, I will yet have a siege of Camelot!" And he took his host and laid siege to the castle of Camelot. And none wist why he did do this, for it was not the fault of the king that the Round Table didst not allow him a siege._

_

* * *

_

Siege -- another word for seat.


	2. The Story Proper: Grumpy Gawain

Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
Credits: See previous chapter  
  
**The Story Proper: Chapter 1 -- Grumpy Gawain**  
  
From the castle wall, Sir Gawain could see the camp and tilting-yard that Sir Murille had set up. Sir Murille had laid siege to Camelot for almost six months now, and almost all of Arthur's knights had been defeated by Sir Murille. "Who now rides against yon Sir Murille?" asked the knight standing beside Gawain.  
  
"Sir Tor. Shut up, Gareth," Gawain said irritably.  
  
His brother took no notice. "Mayhap now the recreant knight shall be defeated?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Why else would I be watching the fight, dimwit? If some bumbling idiot was out there, would I be watching this?" Gawain snapped, watching Sir Murille and Sir Tor rumble together. "Blast!" he muttered as Tor was tumbled off his horse.  
  
"Methinks it would depend on said knight's identity," said Gareth thoughtfully.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question," said Gawain absently as Sir Murille skillfully parried one of Tor's blows. Gareth, who lacked the mental capacity to understand the word "rhetorical", shut up temporarily. They watched in silence as Sir Murille thrust, parried, thrust, feinted to the left, parried, advanced, swung, twisted, and won. Sir Tor's sword flew off to the right, his helm flew off to the left, and he dropped to his knees in submission. Gawain whistled through his teeth. "Good Gog, this Murille is good!" he said. "He's most likely the best knight in Logres at this time."  
  
"Say not so!" commanded Gareth. "That title belongs to Sir Lancelot du Lac!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Gareth. I meant 'the best knight in the part of Logres around Camelot.' Please excuse my slip," Gawain said sarcastically.  
  
Gareth frowned, but before he could speak, Gawain felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and turned. "Good Gog, Terence, don't creep up on me like that!"  
  
The squire grinned. "Meeting in the Great Hall," he announced. Gawain and Gareth followed him through the winding passages of the castle. Terence, talking rapidly over his shoulder, said, "Apparently King Arthur's had another vision. So all of you Round Table-rs get to have a meeting. Except," he added as an afterthought, "Gaheris. He's in the north."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that," muttered Gawain. Gareth, mercifully, remained silent.  
  
"And Tor will be in hiding," Terence mused. "Probably Bleoberis as well." Gawain grunted affirmatively and irritably. Terence grinned and launched into a catalogue of knights who were likely to be absent.  
  
"I command silence!" Gareth commanded eventually. Terence shrugged, and the rest of the journey to the Great Hall was accomplished in silence.  
  
.  
  
Gawain, Gareth, and Terence entered the Great Hall. Most of the knights were already there, with the exception of Gaheris, Tor, Bleoberis -- well, all of the knights that Terence had mentioned. Gawain scowled at his squire and slipped into his seat. Terence grinned infuriatingly and took his place behind Gawain.  
  
Arthur looked around at all the present knights. "I don't think anyone else is coming," he said. "All right." He took a deep breath and began. "In a dream, I saw the sky above Camelot and to the south grow dark, but in the north a pale light lingered. A voice said to me, 'Only the knight who has learned honour from a woodcutter shall defeat Sir Murille. And remember this: not by arms alone may a knight be defeated.' Before the dream faded, I saw a damsel and a dwarf ride from the north." He paused. "Does anyone know who the knight may be?"  
  
Gawain groaned faintly, said "Blast!", and dropped his head to rest on the table. "This is not good," he mumbled. This earned him some very strange looks.  
  
"Why not?" Arthur asked suspiciously.  
  
Gawain sighed, said "Blast!" again, sag up and explained. "'s my brother. He learned honour from Jean le Forestier."  
  
"Which brother? Agravaine?" asked Sir Kay.  
  
"No."  
  
"Gareth?"  
  
Gareth, indignant, cried "NO!"  
  
"Gaheris?"  
  
Gawain nodded.  
  
Sir Dinadan laughed scornfully. "Gary? Defeat Sir Murille? The man couldn't even defeat one knight at the last tournament!" Most of the knights nodded agreement.  
  
"Excuse me, sire, may I speak?" asked a soft voice from behind Gawain. Gawain jumped slightly and glared at Terence.  
  
"Yes, of course, Terence," Arthur said.  
  
Terence said, "Sirs, the words in milord King Arthur's dream were 'not by arms alone may a knight be defeated.' Sir Murille might be defeated in a -- a -- an insult contest, or a race, or a battle of wits." He sat back down behind Gawain.  
  
Sir Kay nodded thoughtfully. "Well spoken, squire. But what about the damsel and the dwarf that milord Arthur saw?"  
  
Gawain said sulkily, "Long story. Don't ask."  
  
Sir Griflet looked at Gawain. "What is it that you call Gaheris and his wife? 'The savage damsel and the dwarf'?"  
  
Gawain nodded. "In short, Gary was a dwarf for about two months. Some of you may remember him -- he went by Roger."  
  
Gareth started and stared. "What?"  
  
"'S'truth," Gawain said.  
  
King Pellinore became impatient. "So how're we goin' to get old Gary to Camelot?"  
  
Agravaine, who had been silent, spoke up. "Gawain and Terence can get throuth the camp with little or no trouble...at least, that's what Gary told me."  
  
Gawain looked at Terence, who nodded. "All right," said Gawain, "We'll do it. On the night of the half moon."  
  
"What if it isn't Gary?" Sir Sagramore asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's definitely Gary," said Gawain confidently.


	3. In which there are Arguments

_The Siege of Camelot  
  
The Story Proper: In which there are Arguments, and Gawain becomes un- grumpy.  
_  
Disclaimer and credits: see Prologue  
  
Sorry, I'm being a bit random today. What am I saying? My muses are always random. And I know Terence has problems. I can't help it.  
  
And I am so awfully sorry that this took soooooo long. See, I was in Italy for three weeks...and I got fifteen minutes of computer time during the whole trip...sorry...  
  
.  
  
"I say, Gawain, do we really have to pack?" Terence and Gawain were in Gawain's quarters, packing for the journey to the North. "I mean, knights-errant and berries and minstrels and all that."  
  
Gawain shot his squire an odd look. "We are not eating knights- errant or minstrels. And yes, we are packing."  
  
"I didn't say that we were going to eat knights-errant or minstrels!" protested Terence indignantly. "I said that minstrels say that knights- errant find berries and...and...and so on while they're traveling!"  
  
Gawain sighed. I'm not in a mood to argue right now... he thought. "I don't care what the minstrels say. We are packing, and that is final," he said, in a tone that made it quite clear that Terence would be in deep hot water if he decided to argue.  
  
Terence apparently took the point, because he sighed and was silent. A few minutes later, after Gawain had finished the first of his two saddlebags, he spoke up again. "Are you sure beyond any shadow of a doubt that this knight is Gaheris?" he asked, looking slightly uneasy about something. "I mean, 'Jean le Forestier' means something close to 'John the Woodcutter' in French, you know. It would be a perfect fake name for someone who wanted to hide their true identity..." He trailed off, and looked hopefully up at Gawain.  
  
Gawain eyed him suspiciously. "You know something that I don't."  
  
Terence looked slightly unhappy. "Yes..." he said reluctantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Now Terence looked decidedly unhappy. "I can't tell! I've sworn an oath!"  
  
"Figures," Gawain muttered under his breath. "I suppose it has to do with the identity of Jean le Forestier?"  
  
Terence didn't respond, except to set his jaw in an exceedingly stubborn way.  
  
"Well, if that's the way of it," Gawain said, exasperated, "I suppose we'll just have to go through with this. And that includes packing," he added pointedly, looking at the empty saddlebags.  
  
Terence sighed and mumbled something under his breath, but started packing anyways.  
  
.  
  
In about thirty minutes, both men had finished packing. Gawain looked at Terence. "Now what?" asked the squire.  
  
"Now we plan," answered Gawain.  
  
Terence gave a puzzled frown. "Plan? Whatever for?"  
  
"For the journey, of course!" snapped Gawain.  
  
Terence said to the world at large, "And who got up on the wrong side of bed this morning, hmmm?"  
  
Gawain mumbled, "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?"  
  
"What, are you always like this?" Terence asked, peering at Gawain in mild surprise.  
  
"In the mornings, yes."  
  
Terence looked at Gawain, but didn't comment.  
  
"So. Planning. What do we do after we get Gary?" asked Gawain.  
  
"What is the safest way for a knight to travel?" Terence countered.  
  
"How about as a kitchen servant?"  
  
"Are we playing the question game?" [This in a suspicious tone of voice]  
  
"Are we?" [This absentmindedly]  
  
"How should I know?" [indignantly]  
  
"What do you think of having Gary travel as a dwarf, like he did before?"  
  
"How would he become a dwarf?"  
  
"I think Lynet knows how --"  
  
"Ha! I won!" Terence cried triumphantly.  
  
"--doesn't she?" finished Gawain, smirking.  
  
Terence deflated. "Cad."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not. After Lynet turns Gary into a dwarf -- with his permission, of course -- then what?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Do we know how to turn people into dwarfs?"  
  
"Not. I think so..." Gawain thought for a second. "Aye. Why?"  
  
"Are. Probably one of us should turn Lynet into a dwarf."  
  
"Not. Whatever for?"  
  
"Are. So that...unpleasent...things don't happen to her on the way to Camelot."  
  
"Not. I see your point," Gawain said pensively.  
  
"Are. She'll probably object, though," observed Terence.  
  
"Am. She probably will," Gawain agreed.  
  
"Not -- hey! Unfair!" complained Terence. Gawain grinned. "And King Arthur's dream had a damsel and a dwarf riding from the north, didn't it?" the squire continued somewhat sulkily.  
  
"Right. So Lynet stays human. And we drag Gary to Camelot -- wait a second. How are we supposed to get all the way to my estates and back to Camelot without being challenged or anything?"  
  
"Hmmm. Turn ourselves into dwarfs?" Terence suggested.  
  
Gawain laughed. "Dolt." Terence grinned. "The thing is," Gawain continued, "fat lot of good we'll do Arthur if we die ourselves. You're all right, you're a squire, in your better moments..."  
  
"Better moments, my foot," muttered Terence.  
  
"...but I'm a knight. And a prince."  
  
Terence thought for a few moments. "I do know how to turn people into dwarfs. All right. I could turn you into a dwarf." Gawain shot him an amused look. "No, really!" Terence said, affronted. "No self respecting knight would challenge a dwarf!"  
  
"You may be right," mused Gawain. "But what about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be all right," Terence said, waving his hand about absently.  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't care to enlighten me?" asked Gawain, amused.  
  
"I am the Duke of Avalon, after all," Terence replied loftily.  
  
"Aye, and I'm not likely to forget it," rejoined Gawain. "So we go off from Camelot looking like a travelling circus."  
  
"Exactly!" Terence beamed.  
  
"We've forgotten something," muttered Gawain. "What is it? Oh yes. How are we going to convince Gary to fight Sir Murille?"  
  
"Oh, we'll manage somehow," replied Terence confidently.  
  
.  
  
airefree[applicable numbers here] -- well, nothing much has happened yet...but things will soon! grins  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Mac


	4. In which there are Complications

All right. This is written as if _Parsifal's Page_ hadn't been written, 'cause Gawain hasn't figured out who Jean le Forestier is. Got that? And Terence and Gawain are on a first-name basis. I mean, they are brothers-in-law, so really!!  
  
And I'm sorry for not mentioning any of these things earlier, but I didn't know them then.  
  
Disclaimer and credits: see Prologue

* * *

Gawain and Terence rode out the day after they had packed. They did it secretly, without ceremony, and in the middle of the night. They were not noticed as they went through Sir Murille's camp. All the same, Gawain found it a rather uncomfortable business. Although there were definitely sentries and restless knights wandering about, all of them seemed to look through Gawain and Terence.

Finally, the two men were out of the camp. But, just as Gawain was about to heave a sigh of relief, he stiffened, all senses coming to the alert.  
  
"What is it?" asked Terence softly.  
  
"Thumps," answered Gawain in the same tone of voice. "Going fast and around us, presumably to cut us off." He peered through the dark night. "Just our luck," he muttered to himself, straining to see through the fog that had suddenly descended.  
  
"How could a thump hurt us?" Terence, luckily, remembered to keep his voice down.  
  
"Let's go see, shall we?" Gawain smiled charmingly at his squire, who mumbled under his breath, but nodded.  
  
The knight and the squire rode cautiously into the gloom. Before they had gone ten meters, however, a shape loomed suddenly in front of them. Gawain heard Terence's sharp intake of breath and loosened his sword in his scabbard.  
  
The figure motioned Gawain and Terence closer. Terence, skeptical, eyed his master questioningly. Gawain shrugged and nudged Guingalet closer to the figure. Terence followed. When the two men were close enough to the figure, it whispered, "Follow me," and rode off into the forest. Terence again eyed Gawain questioningly. Gawain again shrugged and told Guingalet to follow the figure.  
  
When they were well out of earshot of Sir Murille's camp, the figure wheeled its horse and took out a lantern. Striking a spark, it lit said lantern, then pulled the scarf off its head.  
  
It was Eileen.  
  
Terence gaped. "Eileen??!? But how?--what?--you shouldn't be here!" Gawain just stared in astonishment. "I am going to escort you back to the castle right now," continued Terence, regaining his composure. "That is, unless Gawain says otherwise."  
  
Eileen sighed in exasperation. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't have adventures!"  
  
Gawain looked sideways at Terence. "She's right, you know. But I partly agree with you." He turned to Eileen. "Eileen, this is most likely going to be far more dangerous than the quest we were on before."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it really would be much better for you to go back to the castle."  
  
Eileen set her jaw stubbornly. "I'm coming with you. Even if I have to follow a three-day-old trail."  
  
Gawain shrugged. "As you like."  
  
Terence, open-mouthed, stared from one to the other. "Gawain, you can't really be thinking of letting her come with us!"  
  
Gawain grinned at him. "Even if I say that she can't come, she'll follow us anyways. So why not let her join us? Let's go. We're wasting time."  
  
Terence started muttering again, but followed as Gawain and Eileen rode off into the forest.

* * *

They stopped for what remained of the night in a clearing about five miles from Camelot.  
  
Terence killed and cooked three good-sized rabbits for breakfast. After everyone was done -- and naught but bones remained -- Gawain started getting everything ready for the day's journey.  
  
"Gawain?" said Terence tentatively. Gawain turned. "Now would be a good time to turn you into a dwarf, I think."  
  
"Into a WHAT!!?!" Eileen was thoroughly astonished.  
  
"A dwarf," said Gawain. "We talked it over and Terence decided that it was the safest way to travel. I can't do anything to stop him turning me into a dwarf, and it'd be better if he does it when I'm standing still and not trying to flee."  
  
Eileen gave a snort of laughter, and Terence shot Gawain an annoyed glance.  
  
"What? It's true," Gawain said innocently.  
  
"But a dwarf?" Eileen asked incredulously.  
  
"It's the only transformation I know how to do," said Terence uncertainly. "At least I think it is. I'm not sure."  
  
Eileen gave another snort of laughter. "You don't know what you do and do not know how to do?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. Gawain, stand...there," Terence said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the clearing. Gawain stood there. Terence started mumbling under his breath. There was a bright flash of light, and both Terence and Eileen were momentarily blinded. When they could see again, Gawain was nowhere to be seen. Not even a dwarf-Gawain. Terence and Eileen looked at each other, then at where Gawain should have been, then at each other, then all around the clearing, then at where Gawain should have been again. All that was there was a toad, who glared at Terence balefully.  
  
"Where's Gawain?" asked Eileen finally.  
  
The toad croaked irritably. Terence started. "I think the toad might be Gawain," he said hesitantly.  
  
Eileen stared at the toad, which stared back for a while, then turned and glared at Terence again. "Excuse me, toad," said Eileen, looking as if she felt silly, "But are you Gawain?"  
  
The toad croaked affirmatively, then returned to glaring at Terence. "Knock it off, will you?" said Terence, disgruntled. "It's not _my_ fault that I get my spells muddled!"  
  
The toad -- Gawain -- croaked skeptically.  
  
"Oh, fine, maybe it is," Terence admitted. "Now we have to find Morgan or some enchanter or enchantress. Blast!"  
  
Toad-Gawain croaked in hearty agreement.  
  
"So I suppose that dwarfs aren't the only transformation that you know how to do," Eileen said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Let's go find Morgan," Terence said. "Toad-Gawain, you can ride in my saddlebag."  
  
Toad-Gawain croaked indignantly, but there was nothing he could do about it. The party set off, toad-Gawain in front of Terence on Guingalet -- Terence had opted to ride the big black horse, and toad-Gawain had somehow manage to wriggle out of the saddlebag -- Eileen on Caesar, her big grey stallion, and Terence's horse acting the part of the pack-horse.

* * *

Please Review!  
  
Mac


	5. In which there is a Joust

The Story Proper: In which there is a Joust.

Disclaimer and credits: See prolouge

I know practically nothing about jousting. Really.

* * *

The three travellers rode on through the forest. All three were more silent than usual -- Terence because he felt bad about turning Gawain into a toad, toad-Gawain because he couldn't, and Eileeen because no one else was. That was why when there was a soft "clank" from somewhere nearby, all three of them heard it.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" whispered Terence.  
  
Eileen shrugged and toad-Gawain, who had been sulking for most of the ride, merely glared. Terence handed toad-Gawain to Eileen -- which earned him another glare -- and slipped off Guingalet and into the shrubbery.  
  
Minutes later, he was racing back to Guingalet and the others. "Oh, blast it all," he muttered, throwing himself at the packhorse. "I hate armour, I hate jousting" -- he was throwing various bits of armour on the ground by this point -- "and most of all, I hate thumping people I don't want to thump!" He was trying to strap the armour on himself now, and Eileen stared at him in bewilderment.  
  
"What do you mean? Is there a knight back there?" Eileen waved her hand in the general direction of where Terence had come from.  
  
"Yes, there's a knight back there," replied Terence, fumbling with his breastplate, "and he's got to be an otherworlder. He spotted me, laughed, and told me to go back to my master and tell him to prepare for battle." He had the helm on and was fumbling with the gauntlets.  
  
"And, since Gawain obviously can't fight, you have to," finished Eileen.  
  
"Right," said Terence, scrambling on Guingalet. "I only hope that I'll thump him off his horse." He settled his lance. "Well, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." He glanced at the sun and took a deep breath. "Now there's nothing to do but wait."  
  
He did not have to wait long. As he was speaking, the sounds of a horse crashing through the shrubbery began to make themselves heard. They seemed to be coming from the direction from which Terence had returned. Terence wheeled Guingalet around just as a beautiful bay charger with a knight in shiny new armour came into view. Terence moved Gawain's mountainous aughisky back a few steps to make room for the new arrival. Eileen, still holding toad-Gawain, did the same.  
  
"Art thou the master of the squire whom I saw?" asked the knight.  
  
"I am, sir knight."  
  
The strange knight nodded to himself. "Fair knight, I pray thee tell me thy name."  
  
"No."  
  
The strange knight looked taken aback, as much as anyone wearing armour can look taken aback, but after a moment said, "That is uncourteously said. For no knight ne dreadeth for to speak his name openly but for some reason of shame."  
  
Terence was a little confused, but answered calmly. "My name is no business of yours."  
  
There was a pause, during which the strange knight again looked taken aback.  
  
"Then thou shalt stay and joust with me, false knight!" said the strange knight finally.  
  
Terence replied, unruffled, "And what if I refuse?"  
  
"A toll. Your horse, your armour, your lady."  
  
Terence nodded as if he had been expecting this. "Sir knight, I cannot help but think that a joust would be easier in a clearing. I know of one not -- "  
  
"We will joust here and now!" the strange knight interrupted.  
  
Terence shrugged. "Your death warrant." The strange knight was already hearing his horse to take a jousting position and did not hear. Terence followed his example.  
  
By unspoken agreement, Terence, as the knight challenged, was to give the signal. Terence used this time wisely and studied the strange knight. As was common among the dandies of Arthur's court, the strange knight had a large crest on his helm. Terence could not make out what it was, but he could tell that it was quite fancy and intricate. Just to thing to catch and hold the point of a lance.  
  
Terence nodded in satisfaction, set his lance for the point stroke, and gave the signal. Guingalet and the bay charger rumbled together. Just before his lance hit the strange knight, Terence shifted his lance to the sweeping stroke and bent low over Guingalet's neck. His lance hit the strange knight in the midsection and swept him off his horse. Guingalet reared at the impact and it was all that Terence could do to keep his seat. When he managed to get Guingalet under control again, he saw that the strange knight was on his feet and that both toad-Gawain and Eileen were nodding appreciatively.  
  
"Hang on a minute while I get Ga -- my sword," Terence said to the strange knight. He rode over to the packhorse and dismounted, drawing the Sword Galantine from its scabbard. Toad-Gawain croaked something at him. Terence grinned at his master and said, "Sorry, Gawain, but I can't understand you." He walked back over to where the strange knight was standing. "Ready for some dents on your armour, knight?"  
  
The strange knight roared inarticulately and rushed at Terence who dodged. Whipping his sword around so that it was held near his left side, Terence began an arc that was meant to hit the strange knight's knuckles. The strange knight, however, chose that moment to lunge at Terence's head. Galantine struck the strange knight's sword at the backstroke and deflected it enough so that the other blade went over Terence's shoulder. Then the two knights settled down to heavy, repetitive blows.  
  
Finally, Terence aimed an overhead chop at the strange knight's head. The strange knight brought his sword up parallel to his shoulders, and Terence adjusted his aim. The Sword Galantine struck the strange knight on the knuckles. Terence pulled to the right, against the crosspiece, and the strange knight's sword flew out of his hand and stuck, quivering, into a tree. The strange knight sank to his knees and took off his helm, revealing a face that astonished Terence, toad-Gawain, and Eileen.  
  
The strange knight looked like a younger version of King Arthur.

* * *

otherworlder -- a person from the world of Faeries.  
  
Aughisky -- an Orkney water horse. 


End file.
